El renacer de los senju
by Datariakioya
Summary: se descubre la verdad sobre el linaje de Naruto con lo cual se decide decir la verdad con el propósito de protegerlo y así dar el conocimiento del despertar de un clan que se creía extinto.
1. Prologo

**no soy dueño de Naruto ni sus técnicas, solo soy dueño de esta historia y alguna que otra técnica se me ocurra mientras la escribo.**

`Doton´-jutsus.

hola ¨noooo¨-personaje hablando.

{muahahahhaha}-personaje pensando.

* * *

><p>PROLOGO<p>

Durante el transcurso de la segunda gran guerra ninja, a los ninjas encargados del frente de batalla se les dio un descanso de un mes, los ninjas regresaron a su aldea en la cual se les hizo una fiesta en su honor en la cual se les dio todo el alcohol que pudieran tomar, y en esta celebración podemos ver como Jiraiya se acerca a Tsunade.

Ne Tsunade que te parece si nos tomamos unas copas juntos-dijo Jiraiya mientras una sonrisa pervertida adorna su rostro.

Claro Jiraiya hay que celebrar este merecido mes de descanso-dijo Tsunade claramente borracha.

Tras copa y copa ambos compañeros bajo los efectos del alcohol se retiraron a un hotel en el cual esta de mas decir las cosas que hicieron.

AL DÍA SIGUIENTE.

El sol empezaba a asomarse en las naciones elementales señalando el inicio de un nuevo día, en la habitación de un hotel de konoha podemos ver como una hermosa rubias habría sus hermosos ojos de color castaño debido a unos rayos de sol que se colan entre una cortina, la hermosa rubia al tratar de ponerse de pie nota un peso extra sobre ella por lo que al buscar la razón de este peso extra ve que es su compañero de equipo Jiraiya la que esta sobre ella por lo que reacciona de la manera mas civilizada mente posible.

JIRAIYA MALDITO PERVERTIDO-grito Tsunade mientras de un puñetazo envía a volar a Jiraiya el cual atraviesa la pared y vuela hasta perderse en la distancia.

Una vez Tsunade estuvo sola se sujeto la cabeza debido a la fuerte resaca que estaba teniendo, Una vez estuvo medianamente recuperada se prometió así misma que nunca comentaría lo que hizo con Jiraiya como también se aseguraría de que el no contara nada.

UNA SEMANA DESPUÉS.

Tsunade se sentía extraña desde hace aproximadamente día y medio sentía como su chakra bajaba un poco por lo que decidió hacerse un chequeo para toparse con la sorpresa de que esto se debía al hecho de que estaba embarazada.

UN DÍA ANTES DE REGRESAR AL FRENTE DE BATALLA.

Tsunade estaba decidida tendría al niño sin importar lo pasara por lo que en el tiempo que paso busco una excusa para estar fuera del campo de batalla hasta que el niño naciera y hace poco la encontró y su sensei no se podría negar por lo que en estos momentos se dirijia a hablar con el, una vez estuvo frente la puerta toco y espero hasta que escucho la voz de su sensei dándole permiso para pasar era el momento.

Sensei- dijo Tsunade llamando la atención de Hiruzen.

Dime Tsunade-dijo Hiruzen mientras despegaba la vista del papeleo para verla.

Vengo a informarte que no podre regresar a la guerra durante los próximos 10 meses-dijo Tsunade esperando la reacción de sus sensei.

Puedo saber a que se debe esto-pregunto Hiruzen tranquilamente, sorprendiendo a Tsunade ya que ella espera otra reacción de su parte.

Esto se debe a una tradición secreta del clan senju la cual a llegado la hora de que realice-explico Tsunade mientras rezaba internamente para que Hiruzen le creyera.

Puedo preguntar por que debes realisarla en este momento no puedes esperar hasta después de la guerra-pidió Hiruzen.

No puedo esperar mas ya eh esperado demasiado para realizarla si espero mas para realizarla desonraria a mis ancestros-dijo Tsunade improvisando su repuesta.

De acuerdo pero tendrás que regresar al campo de batalla si la situación lo amerita- dijo Hiruzen.

Hai sensei-respondió Tsunade mientras procedía a salir de la oficina.

NUEVE MESE Y MEDIO DESPUÉS.

Tsunade no hace mas de una semana había tenido a su pequeño lamentablemente pronto tendría que regresar al campo de batalla por lo que tendría que dejar a su pequeño en un orfanato y la suerte estaba de su lado regresaría después de la guerra por el, tras dejar a su hijo en un orfanato de una aldea cercana a konoha para proceder a regresar al frente de la guerra, durante la guerra ocurrieron cosas importantes como su nombramiento como sanin pero nada de esto le importo ella estaba destrozada por dentro ya que a los tres mese de haber regresado al frente de batalla se entero de que el orfanato donde había dejado a su pequeño fue destruido por lo que no le quedo mas que asumir que su hijo había muertos, lo que ella desconocía era que el niño había sido adoptado ese mismo día por una familia la cual lo nombro con el nombre de Namikaze Minato.

AÑOS DESPUÉS.

Minato Namikaze el cuarto hokage amado por su aldea felizmente casado con el amor de su vida y próximamente padre, pero a pesar de esto sentía que faltaba algo mas en su vida el que es simple una de las cosas que mas desea Minato es conocer a sus padres biológicos esta obsesión empezó después de descubrir que sus padres le habían adoptado por lo que no descansaría hasta que llegar el día en que supiera al menos el nombre de sus padres, pero eso seria después ahora debía concentrarse en el nacimiento de su primogénito, una vez llego al lugar donde seria el parto inmediatamente se dedico a reforzar el sello que mantenía aprisionado al kyubi en el cuerpo de su esposa [**de aquí en adelante todo ocurre como en la serie Minato pelea contra tobi lo vence, el y Kushina protegen a Naruto de una de las garras del kyubi y Minato lo sella en el pero aquí es completamente Minato no se lleva la mitad y ambos mueren].**

SALA DEL CONSEJO HORAS DESPUÉS DEL ATAQUE DEL KYUBI.

Muy bien ese era el ultimo tema a tratar-dijo Sarutobi el cual recientemente había sido restituido como hokage.

De echo todavía hay un tema que no hemos tratado Sarutobi-dijo el tuerto digo Danzou.

Y cual seria ese tema Danzou-pregunto Sarutobi.

Simple que es lo que haremos con el jinchuriki-pregunto Danzou, al instante la parte civil del consejo pidió que se le ejecutara para si terminar el trabajo del cuarto hokage.

Por que mejor no lo dejan a mi cuidado así lo moldeare para que sea un arma al servicio de konoha-dijo Danzou.

Si hay que dejarlo a la disposición de Danzou para que sea útil a la aldea en un futuro- dijeron Koharu y Homura apoyando claramente a Danzou, por su parte los civiles seguían pidiendo su ejecución, pero todos se callaron al sentir el enorme instinto asesino que su hokage estaba liberando.

Escúchenme panda de idiotas no dejare que deshonren la ultima petición de Minato de esta manera, Naruto no sera ejecutado y mucho menos te lo daré para que lo uses como un arma para tu propio beneficio Danzou-dijo Sarutobi con un tono de voz que dejaba claro que no aceptaría objeciones.

Entonces que haremos con el- pregunto Danzou resignado al no obtener al jinchuriki como su arma.

De momento estar en un orfanato y cuando cresca tendrá una vida normal por lo que desde ahora quien revela la condición de Naruto a la generación mas joven sera castigado con la muerte, por cierto también mandare a hacer un estudio de sangre con todos los habitantes del país del fuego para descubrir si Naruto tiene algún familiar vivo- dijo Sarutobi mientras abandonaba la sala dando así por terminada la reunión.

Después de regresar a su oficina Sarutobi mando a llamar a su mejor medico desde que Tsunade abandono la aldea, una vez llego el medico Sarutobi le dijo sus planes para encontrar a algún familiar del rubio para saber si era posible, el medico le dijo que imposible no era pero eso si tardado aproximadamente 5 años seria el tiempo en el que tendrían todos los resultados, a Sarutobi no le quedo mas que aceptar esperando encontrar algún familiar con vida.


	2. Capitulo 1

**yooo aquí Dataria anteriormente Sildara trayéndoles el primer capitulo de El renacer de los senju, ahora es la primera vez que responderé reviews por lo que are mi mejor esfuerzo, y antes de que se, me olvide esta historia es idea de mi hermano yo solo plasmo sus ideas como yo las entiendo.**

**jbadillodavila: bueno no se responder mas que tal vez tendrás que esperar hasta el próximo capitulo para descubrirlo.**

**Zafir09: ciertamente fue un poco cruel que creyera que murió y que minato muriera sin saber quienes eran sus padres pero todo esto fue idea de mi hermano yo solo escribo jejeje.**

**CCSakuraforever: me alegro que encuentres interesante el fic.**

**Mangekyo rinnegan BB7: lo del harem tendría que discutirlo con mi hermano así que hay posibilidades de que si sea un poco excesivo.**

**Seikishi-Kenshi: ciertamente lo tenia muy bien planeado y en cuanto a sus reacciones tendras que esperar para verlas jejej.**

**Renuncia de derechos: lamentablemente no soy dueño de Naruto.**

`doton´-jutsu.

hola¨noooo¨-personaje hablando.

{muhahahahaha}-personaje pensando.

================= cambio de escena, lugar, etc.

* * *

><p>CAPITULO 1<p>

5 AÑOS DESPUÉS DEL ATAQUE DEL KYUBY.

Uzumaki Naruto es un niño de cabellos rubios, ojos color azul su cara es adornada por tres pequeñas marcas en cada una de sus mejillas las cuales le dan una apariencia de ser un gatito, viste una camisa color blanco con una espiral en la espalda, unos shorts color negro y calzado ninja del mismo color, en su espalda porta un pequeña mochila de color naranja, en estos momentos camina con tranquilidad por un bosque mientras recordaba las cosas que lo llevaron a tomar la decisión de abandonar la aldea.

FLASH BACK 5 MESES ANTES.

Tras la reunión del consejo Sarutobi decidió hacerse cargo de Naruto, pero tras 2 años el consejo se entero de que el se encargaba de criar al jinchuriki por lo que tras llevarlo a votación lograron que Sarutobi dejara a Naruto en un orfanato, Sarutobi no teniendo opción tuvo que dejarlo en un orfanato eso si impuso a uno de sus ambus mas fieles la misión de proteger al pequeño y a la vez en completo secreto le enseñara a Naruto a realizar desde sus necesidades físicas hasta a leer y escribir, todo esto consciente de que en el orfanato no le enseñarían nada debido al odio que los adultos le tienen al kyubi, aun que el ambu no podía cuidar todo el tiempo a Naruto por lo que cuando salia en misiones los y las encargadas del orfanato organizaban lo que les gustaba llamar LA CAZA , esta consistía en dejar a Naruto en medio de algún bosque para después de 2 horas salir en pequeños grupos conformados por ellos y varios aldeanos en busca de Naruto, el equipo que le encontrara podría hacer lo que quisiera con Naruto habiendo solo dos reglas 1: no matarlo y 2: no arrancarle ningún miembro, y claro amenazando a Naruto con matarlo si decía algo sobre estas palizas, un que gracias a esto Naruto pudo escapar del orfanato un día que no lograron encontrarlo y tas haber vivido 3 mese en el bosque el ambu que siempre cuido de el logro encontrarle mientras buscaba comida, el ambu al encontrarle le llevo inmediatamente con Sarutobi, una vez llegaron con el le pidió que le explicara el por que no estaba en el orfanato Naruto temiendo por su que los encargados cumplieran sus amenazas mintió y dijo que se escapo debido a que quería explorar la aldea pero termino perdiéndose en el bosque, Sarutobi no le creyó pero sabiendo que Naruto no diría la verdad no le quedo mas opción mas que decirle que tendría que regresar al orfanato a lo cual Naruto se negó.

Pero yo no quiero regresar ji_san-dijo Naruto.

Y dime por que razón no quieres regresar al orfanato Naruto_kun-le pregunto Sarutobi mirándolo fijamente.

Por que no me dejan salir a explorar la aldea-respondió Naruto mientras desviaba la mirada para no ver a Sarutobi.

No podre hacer que regreses cierto-dijo Sarutobi recibiendo un asentimiento de Naruto ¨ahhh de acuerdo dime que te parecería vivir con neko claro si ella quiere¨dijo Sarutobi mirando a la ambu.

Yo no tengo ningún problema hokage_sama aunque mi departamento es un poco pequeño-respondió Neko.

No te preocupes por eso les daré un departamento lo suficientemente grande como para que vivan los dos-dijo Sarutobi mientras buscaba entre los papeles la documentación necesaria para que Naruto pudiera mudarse con Yugao.

Ne ji_san esos libros tienen dibujos-pregunto Naruto mientras señalaba una estantería.

Algunos pero no creo que te interesen mucho-dijo Sarutobi.

Eso lo juzgare yo ji_san-dijo Naruto mientras se ponía a revisar los libros claro revisando si tenia muchas imágenes claramente.

MEDIA HORA DESPUÉS.

Bien esta todo listo, solo necesito tu firma yugao-dijo sarutobi.

neko_nechan tu nombre es yugao-pregunto naruto ladeando su cabeza dando como resultado una ecena tan tierna que la ambu no pudo resistir y termino ahogando a naruto entre sus pechos.

cof cof yugao creo que esta matando a naruto-dijo sarutobi llamando la atención de la ambu la cual volteo a ver a naruto solo para verlo todo azul con un espectro blanco saliendo de su boca.

naruto por lo que mas quieras no vallas a la luz-decía una exaltada yugao mientras sacudía a naruto.

Y bien naruto ya te decidisteis por algún libro-pregunto sarutobi a un naruto ya recuperado.

si me llevare este, tiene muchas imágenes-dijo naruto sonriendo mientras mostraba el libro con el titulo historia de los clanes, aunque esa no era la verdadera razón, escogió ese libro debido a que mientras lo ojeaba alcanzo a visualizar un apartado que decía clan Uzumaki.

De acuerdo naruto_kun-dijo un sonriente sarutobi.

bueno Naruto pongámonos en marcha- dijo yugao sonriendo.

Siiiiii vamos a comer ramen-decía naruto con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

NOOOO-grito yugao ¨que diga naruto desde ahora solo comerás ramen una vez a la semana entendido y cuando dije que nos pongámonos en marcha me refería a ir por tu cosas al orfanato¨ explico yugao.

ne_chan baka-murmuro naruto, pero claro yugao no es ambu por nada ¨que es lo que dijiste naruto¨pregunto yugao con una hermosa sonrisa asustando a naruto ¨y-yo so-solo dije que tenemos que rápido por mis cosas si eso jejeje¨dijo naruto mientras abrasaba el libro ¨de acuerdo vamos¨ dijo yugao saliendo por la puerta, ¨adiós ji_san y gracias por el libro¨ dijo naruto, ¨tranquilo no hay ningún problema con que te lleves el libro, pero creo que te deberías apurar para que yugao no se enoje¨dijo sarutobi asiendo que naruto salga rápido de la oficina para no hacer enojar a yugao.

'===========

Enserio nos quedaremos en este lugar-pregunto naruto viendo el gran departamento en el cual se quedaría a partir de ahora.

Así es naruto, según esto-dijo yugao viendo un papel ¨el departamento tiene 3 habitaciones, 2 baños, una sala, un estudio, una cocina y un comedor¨.

Yo quiero la habitación mas grande-dijo naruto corriendo asía las habitaciones para encontrar la mas grande.

'===========

Naruto la cena esta lista-dijo yugao.

YA VOY-grito naruto desde su habitación.

ne_chan tu me entrenarías-pregunto naruto llegando al comedor.

Claro pero solo seria en mi tiempo libre-dijo yugao mientras tomaba asiento.

gracias ne_chan no te defraudare-dijo naruto levantando su puño mientras tenia llamas en los ojos.

{debo asegurarme de que naruto no se encuentre con gai}pensó yugao ¨bien naruto empezaremos mañana¨dijo yugao.

Hai ne_chan-respondió naruto.

Bien bien ahora termina de cenar, toma una ducha y vete a dormir-ordeno yugao.

Ehhh pero yo quería seguir leyendo el libro que me presto ji_san-se quejo Naruto.

Esta bien siempre y cuando te duermas temprano-dijo resignada yugao.

Hai te lo prometo ne_chan-dijo u sonriente Naruto.

'=== 3 meses después =======

{Al fin hoy ne_chan empezara mi entrenamiento ninja ya me había aburrido de las lecciones de historia}pensaba Naruto.

Bien Naruto el día de hoy empezaremos entrenamiento físico-decía yugao.

Genial y que aremos primero me enseñaras a desaparecer a correr super rápido que que-decía emocionado Naruto.

No aumentaremos tu resistencia-dijo Yugao.

Ahhhh y como aremos eso-dijo Naruto claramente decepcionado por no aprender algo increíble.

Bueno pues empezaremos con algo simple, todas las mañanas empezaras tu rutina dando tres vueltas a la aldea después aras una serie de 30 repeticiones de lagartijas entre otras cosa que después te diré-explico yugao asustando a Naruto por lo supuesta mente simple del entrenamiento.

No es mucho ne_chan-pregunto Naruto.

Así que te esta quejando no quieres que lo aumente o si-dijo yugao.

No quien dijo algo así jejeje-dijo Naruto.

bien pues empieza naruto-dijo yugao sonriendo.

HAI-grito Naruto empezando a correr.

'===mes y medio después====

Naruto lo siento pero no voy a poder estar aquí el día de tu cumpleaños-decía apenada yugao.

por que ne_chan-pregunto Naruto.

Lo siento pero es que a surgido una misión y es probable que este fuera de la aldea un mes-respondió Yugao.

No te preocupes ne_chan te esperare- dijo Naruto, {aun que esto es perfecto con ne_chan fuera y el festival de la muerte del yondaime podre irme fácilmente de la aldea}pensó Naruto.

`===día del festival===

Podemos ver a Naruto en su cuarto escribiendo una nota para yugao la cual decía.

¨Ne_chan lo siento te mentí no podremos festejar mi cumpleaños juntos ya que me iré de la aldea, puedes estar tranquila no me voy por el echo de que me haya pasado algo mientras tu no estabas la verdadera razón por la que decidí irme es para ir al lugar de nacimiento de mis ancestros la isla de ushiogakure el hogar del clan uzumaki, te prometo que volveré en algunos años mas fuerte que nunca.

att: Naruto¨

Bien es hora de irme-dijo Naruto dejando la nota en la mesa del comedor, para después agarrar su mochila y salir con dirección a la puerta de konoha.

FIN FLASH BACK

Te prometo que volveré mas fuerte que nunca Yugao_nechan-se dijo a si mismo Naruto mientras retomaba su camino.

'========

Sarutobi esperaba ansiosa mente en su oficina a que al fin después de 5 largos años recibiría la prueba de ADN, aun que en su rostro no se pudiera notar expresión alguna y claro pensaba en todas las posibles reacciones que tendrían los familiares de Naruto si es que tenia cuando se enteraran de que de el, pero fue sacado de sus pensamientos cuando escucho que tocaron la puerta de su oficina.

Adelante-dijo Sarutobi, al instante entro aquel medico que no veía desde ase cinco años, ¨y bien cual es el resultado pregunto¨ocultando su nerviosismo.

Hokage_sama esto es simplemente increíble-decía el medico.

que sucede es algo malo-pregunto Sarutobi.

Creo que esto deberíamos discutirlo totalmente en privado hokage_sama-pidió el medico.

Claro-respondió sarotobi, para después ordenarle a sus ambus que se retiraran y después poner un sello de silencio, ¨y bien que es lo que ocurre¨pregunto.

Descubrimos que el joven Naruto tiene dos familiares vivos de su parte paterna mas presisamente sus abuelos-dijo el medico.

Y quienes son-pregunto sarutobi ya desesperado.

Según los estudios sus abuelos son Tsunade_sama y Jiraiya_sama.

* * *

><p><strong>FINNNNN <strong>


	3. Capitulo 2

**yoooooo cof cof que diga hola queridos lectores como están estoy de vuelta ahora con el segundo capitulo jejeje, pero bueno respondamos reviews.**

**jbadillodavila: bueno que digo a parte de ¨mi no entender¨.**

**Zafir09: me alegra que te haya gustado el capitulo, gracias por la corrección jejeje bueno la cara que pondrá Hiruzen la sabrás en este capitulo creo no estoy seguro todavía no soy muy bueno describiendo y en cuanto a lo de Kurama creo que estará difícil incluirla en el Harem, los motivos pues tendrás que esperar para saberlos.**

** CCSakuraforever: su encuentro bueno lo único que puedo decir es que tendrás que esperar para leerlo y me alegra que te guste la historia.**

**caballerooscuro117: que bueno que te guste la historia, la reacción de yugao mmmm pues no la diré tendrás que leerla muahahaha, mmmm sabes yo creo imposible eso aquí técnicamente Tsunade tendrá el papel de madre y no te preocupes Jiraiya sufrirá claro que sufrirá.**

**Mangekyo rinnegan BB7: amigo ya puedes dejar de lado esa intriga tuya sobre lo que pasara ya que aquí tienes otro capitulo.**

**diego uzumaki uchiha: bueno lo que sucede es que la inspiración para escribir esta historia casi nunca me llega ademas como dije es una idea de mi hermano por lo que técnicamente tengo que adaptar sus ideas, por esa razon tardo en subir capítulos de esta historia.**

**redsombra: bueno, que digo no puedo actualizar mas rápido ya que casi nunca me llega inspiración para esta historia, solo la escribo debes en cuando.**

**ahora vamos a lo bueno el capitulo.**

* * *

><p>`doton´-jutsu.<p>

hola ¨noooo¨-personaje hablando.

{ajsjdgfasgfsgdf}-personaje pensando.

CAPITULO 2

QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE-grito Sarutobi.

Ahhhhh como dije hokage_sama los abuelos por parte paterna del joven Uzumaki son Tsunade_sama y Jiraiya_sama-repitió el medico.

Dios mio, no me lo puedo creer, gracias por tu ayuda pero de ahora en adelante yo me are cargo de todo-dijo Sarutobi, el medico asintió por lo que se retiro de la oficina una vez dejo los resultados de las pruebas en el escritorio, una vez el medico se retiro de la oficina, Sarutobi se permitió relajarse un poco, y a las vez meditar la noticia que recién le dieron.

{lo primero sera hacer que Jiraiya venga por cualquier medio a la aldea}- pensó Sarutobi, procedente a esto llamo a uno de sus ambus.

Tora tu escuadrón y tu irán en la búsqueda de Jiraiya-ordeno Sarutobi.

HAI hokage_sama-respondió tora antes de desaparecer en una nube de humo, dejando nuevamente a Sarutobi.

===2 SEMANAS DESPUÉS===

Encontramos a Sarutobi sentado, revisaba fervientemente, el papeleo del día, y a la vez esperaba ansioso a su alumno, el cual debería de llegar en cualquier momento, pero claro eso no era lo único en su cabeza, también lo extrañaba el echo de que hacia aproximadamente 3 semanas que no veía a Naruto, {tal vez debería de visitarlo}, y estaba mas que dispuesto a hacerlo, pero se vio interrumpido por un sonido proveniente de la ventana.

Sensei, cual es el motivo tan urgente por el que me mandaste a llamar-pregunto Jiraiya mientras se recargaba contra una pared.

Jiraiya recuerdas, que hace cinco años, mande a hacer unos estudios para encontrar algún familiar vivo de Naruto-dijo sarutobi, recibiendo un asentimiento de Jiraiya, ¨hace dos semanas llegaron al fin los resultados¨continuo diciendo Sarutobi, ¨y encontraron alguno¨ pregunto Jiraiya, ¨así es, 2 para ser exacto, sus abuelos¨ dijo Sarutobi, ¨los padres de Minato cierto¨dijo Jiraiya, ¨exacto¨dijo Sarutobi, ¨y bien quienes son¨pregunto Jiraiya, Sarutobi solo le extendió la carpeta de los resultados dándole a entender a Jiraiya que quería que el mismo lo descubriese.

Jiraiya tras leer el documento se quedo estático, era imposible que el fuera el abuelo de Naruto, simplemente imposible y en caso de que fuera así por que Tsunade no le dijo nada, pero ya averiguaría eso después de momento se ocuparía de cuidara su recién descubierto nieto.

Sensei si lo que este documento dice es cierto, lo mejor seria que me presentara ante Naruto lo mas pronto posible- dijo Jiraiya, Sarutobi asintió y estaba a punto de mandar a un ambu a por Naruto, pero fue interrumpido cuando la puerta se abrió de en par en par por una desesperada Yugao, Sarutobi al verla se preocupo se suponía que debería estar con Naruto, y se decidía a preguntar pero Yugao hablo primero.

Hokage_sama Naruto abandono la aldea-dijo Yugao exaltada.

QUEEEE imposible estas segura de esto Yugao-pregunto Sarutobi.

Completamente segura hokage_sama, de echo dejo una nota-dijo Yugao mientras sacaba la nota de Naruto de su bolsillo y se la extendía a Sarutobi, el cual la tomo para empezar a leerla en voz alta ¨Ne_chan lo siento te mentí no podremos festejar mi cumpleaños juntos ya que me iré de la aldea, puedes estar tranquila no me voy por el echo de que me haya pasado algo mientras tu no estabas la verdadera razón por la que decidí irme es para ir al lugar de nacimiento de mis ancestros la isla de uzhiogakure el hogar del clan uzumaki, te prometo que volveré en algunos años mas fuerte que nunca.

att: Naruto¨

Yugao tienes alguna idea de cuando Naruto pudo abandonar la aldea-pregunto Sarutobi.

Si conozco a Naruto, y lo conozco lo mas probable es que abandonara la aldea durante el festejo de la derrota del kyubi-dijo Yugao.

Tsk así que el gaki lleva 2 semanas de ventaja-dijo Jiraiya.

Jiraiya-dijo Sarutobi.

Lo se sensei, saldré lo mas pronto posible en su búsqueda-dijo Jiraiya.

Hokage_sama yo también quisiera ayudar en la búsqueda de Naruto-pidió Yugao.

De acuerdo pero partan lo mas pronto posible-ordeno Sarutobi.

Hai-dijeron Jiraiya y Yugao antes de desaparecer en una nube de humo.

Espero que todo salga bien-dijo para si mismo Sarutobi.

'======

Podemos ver a Yugao y Jiraiya caminando en dirección a Nami no kuni, ambos caminaban con una expresión seria en su rostro, hasta que Yugao decidió romper el silencio con una pregunta.

Jiraiya_sama puedo preguntar la razón por la cual esta tan interesado en encontrar a Naruto-pregunto Yugao, obteniendo la atención del sannin.

La razón por la cual estoy tan interesado en encontrar a Naruto ehhh, pues no te mentiré anteriormente solo tendría una razón, pero actualmente hay otra la cual me impulsa-dijo Jiraiya.

Cree que podría saberlas-pregunto Yugao.

Claro niña, puedo ver que eres muy cercana a Naruto así que te diré uno de los mayores secretos de la aldea-dijo Jiraiya asiendo una pausa, para que Yugao se preparara para la noticia, ¨deberás de saber que Naruto es hijo de mi alumno Minato o mejor conocido como el yondaime hokage¨ Jiraiya paro ahí par que Yugao asimilara la noticia antes de seguir hablando, una vez que vio que Yugao asimilo bien la noticia¨sorprendente no? pero es no es todo el otro motivo por el cual busco tan desesperada mente a Naruto, es que al parecer soy su abuelo¨

* * *

><p><strong>bueno al fin pude terminar este capitulo después de tanto tiempo.<strong>


End file.
